customsuperheroesfandomcom-20200214-history
Mickelus
"Hmm..? Oh I see.. you expected me to be a red goat-man with a pitchfork and horns right? Hah! You mortals and your inability to comprehend the universe in which you live in - it'd be funny if it wasn't so pathetic.." ''~ Mickelus (appearing to Aquaon, Runner, Proud and Red when they ventured into Hell to stop a plan to spark Armageddon) '''Mickelus' is a demonic ruler of one of the many realms claiming to be Hell and is considered by some as a representation of pure, unadultered evil - a trait shared by many hell-bound demons. Origins Long before their was an ordered universe their was the Chaos-Realm, a place of unimaginable horror where many terrible "gods" fought for power - the most powerful of them proved to be Arodnap: the goddess of passion, Ruik - god of ruin and Hjuk - god of strife: these renamed Chaos-Gods banished their defeated siblings into the depths of space and time before they were ultimately banished themselves by the Supreme-Being in order to pave way for a new universe in the form of our own. However some of these fallen "gods" managed to latch onto fledgling dimensions and fed off them like cosmic-leeches, transforming these dimensions into living hells that they would proceed to rule over - thus the demons were formed: many of these newly named "Hell Lords" would take on the guise of Satan to frighten humanity when the advent of Christianity arrived but some kept their alien origins and became hideous elder-gods of immense but limited power. One of these beings was named Mickelus and took on the form of a human from the waist up and rotten vegetable-matter from the waist down - the former "god" of warped botany he was mocked for his powers, which were not fully understood until much later and he would take a bloody vengeance on all that made fun of him as he rose to the ranks of a "Hell Lord" - fathering a daughter in the form of Janeolous and through her also gained more influence over the mortal-world. He is in direct competition with all other Hell-Lords as well as the Chaos-Gods and is deeply territorial, to him souls are akin to currency and he wants to ensure he is the richest of all demons - although his realm is highly populated he still feels cheated as he eyes other realms greedily and has made alliances with countless demons, dark-gods and worse in his quest to gain more souls, in many ways he is similiar to Maritime - a fact both acknowledge: unsurprisingly she is also one of his many enemies. Rarely leaving his realm Mickelus commands legions of lesser-demons to interact with the world on his behalf and the foremost amongst them are his Soul-Engines - demonic machines powered by the souls of the damned: it is unknown if any force can truly stop Mickelus and his kind of if the old ones are destined to one day walk the earth once more.. Powers Mickelus is fully immortal, unable to age or be killed in any way and never grows sick - he is a master of black magic (especially those dealing with plants and poison) and through it can achieve almost any feat but suffers from certain limits such as a vulnerability to holy-based magic, an inability to trap souls in his domain without permission (such as a written contract or verbal surrender) - he is also unable to directly control a person's mind due to him being unable to break the sanctity of freewill. Battle Stats ''Hero Level: 13.''4 Agility: 8 Speed: 9 Strength: 10 Endurance: Infinite Willpower: 10+++ Category:Villains Category:Inferno Pendragon Category:Level 10+ Characters Category:Cosmic Beings Category:Demons